


It Don't Matter (I've Got You Babe)

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight isn't bad, but it's not good either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Don't Matter (I've Got You Babe)

Tonight isn't bad. But it isn't good either.

Bad nights usually involve screaming and slamming and horribly vicious silence that seems to envelop the bus in a suffocating fog of _seriously not right_. There hasn't been any of that tonight. Just Tyler's thoughtful presence during dinner before he took two extra slices of pizza and slipped into the back lounge.

Josh followed ten minutes later. He always does.

Tyler's sitting in the middle of the couch, surrounded by scraps of poetry and possible lyrics. His hair is messy like he's been running his fingers through it, his face is streaked with tears, and his voice sounds almost raw while he talks to his mother on the phone. 

"I'm sorry mom." His voice cracked, "It's just. It's been a long week."

Josh wonders if Tyler's been having trouble sleeping again and feels kind of guilty for not noticing. 

("He's an adult." Mark had said to him, shortly after they had left for tour. "He doesn't need you babying him." Josh had frowned. "I'm not babying him. I'm trying to make sure my best friend is okay.")

Tyler lets a tiny smile slip past the tears in response to whatever his mom is saying. "No, it's been a lot of fun. It's just really tiring I guess. But I'm glad I came."

He's quite again, crying a little harder and hiccuping when he tries to speak again. "I really miss you mama. I'll call again tomorrow."

Josh waits another few minutes before making his presence known. "Ty?" His voice is soft, like he's worried he's going to startle him.

He hears the shuffling of paper and various sniffling and mumbling sounds. "Yeah, I was just. Yeah come in. Well, obviously. This is our bus. Public space. You don't really need my permission."

Josh smiles faintly. "Dude. You're rambling."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. What's up."

Tyler's eyes are big and watery and fixed on Josh in a helpless stare. His mouth opens, then closes, then opens again. "I don't know."

And he's sobbing again and Josh swears his heart is breaking. He walks across the room, sitting on the couch and pulling Tyler so he's half in his lap. The hug is somehow both completely tender and utterly fierce.

Josh rubs soothing circles across Tyler's back and kisses his forehead tenderly; and Josh thinks not for the first time that he might be a little in love with his best friend. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you Ty."

"Even when it's seriously fucked up?" Tyler is looking at him with those big, sad eyes again and Josh moves closer, pressing his lips to the corner of Tyler's mouth. Dry and chaste. 

"Especially then." 

Tyler sighs and Josh can feel the relief coming off of him in waves. They lean their foreheads together and Tyler manages a smile. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. I have at least seven longer fics saved in my drafts but I haven't been home much the past few days :c  
> they're really cute tho omg


End file.
